The Fudal Era
by Mikazuki-san
Summary: a halfdemon girl meets inuyasha after meetin her freind and they also meet kouga on there travels and her freind falls for him...well i think i already gave to much away...


a hanyo named mika sat in a tree high above a rather large lake.as she sat and observd some people harvist thare fields of vectabales.huh! she jumped and ternd to see her frend oh its just you!.what did you egspect a full flege demon?.no but darn kaori you dont need to do that.ok fine i wont.good,now what?just came to tell you i got a pice of the shekon jule.oh she seid as she puld out half of the jewle. 

lets go they jumpt out of the tree hay who are you?.she yeld to a hanyo with white hair,im inu-yasha whats it to ya.its just the fact your new!thats all?what the?kaori look at that tornato!.she seen as a wolf demon jumpt out.why are you hear mut face?ha nun of your bissniss.ha oh hi ladies was this mut bothering you?.hum mika stuck her nois in the air.dont mind her whats your name?my name is kouga.

mika inturuptid.he wasint bothering us oh in that case ill be leaving.no stay um why dont you stay with us for a few days?yah seid mika bolth of you.feh no ive got better stuff to,koaga put his hand over inu-yashas mouth we would be delited.good follow me seid kaori.

darn you kouga!"oh be Qwiet"ok.they lead them to a small vilige oh kaori and mika are back follow me the old lady told them.ok the old lady brought them to a small cottage just to tell you thare are only two beds.oh um ok the old lady smileld.  
bolth inu-yasha and kougas face terned red at the thoght.

in that case ill sleep out side he seid.not me kouga seid franticly well all sleeping in side follow me seid kaori.Kouga whats Inuyashas weakness?asked kaori.why are you asking me?ask inu-yasha.no!.

ok then plus your frend mika will proubly figear that one out!.kaori looked at mika as she stood at the door staring in to the tree that inu-yasha was siting in.yah your right.

mika thought.i cant belive it i just met him and i might all ready have fellings for him!i wonder what he thinks about me?.well i gess ill find out soon enough.she lade down and lisend to kaori and kouga talk.well now whats your wekness?.i cant tell you.oh come on kaori seid as she leand agenst him.oh ok its...no no let me gess.pritty girls she seid?how did you now?you were gonna tell me when i acted like some sort of angel.

oh darn i gess i gave it away?yah rilley kaori seid as she smiled at him they started to gigle.huh mika went to sleep out side she jumpt in the tree with inu-yash.huh what?its ok!i now but what?oh i just couldint stand the gigiling.oh ok you mean you dont mind me sleeping hear?.ya ya what ever just shut up and go to sleep.she smield.good night inu-yasha.

it was mornig she woke up leaning on inu-yasha she just smield and slowly got up and jumpt out of the tree.short after inu-yasha woke up and smelt a streang smell it smeld like a female.huh?the sent was ALL over his clothes he leapt out of the tree to follow the sent.

he followd the sent to a small room he went in to see mika oh hi inu-yasha.she seid as she got up hi replied inuyasha have you seen kouga?he went with kaori.feh figures he left.

well kouga do you think inu-yasha and mika like echuther?maby.well i think so just to tell you do NOT i mean DO NOT make mika mad why?asked kouga well lets just say you'll see a demon!.oh then i will be carful plus what culd make her mad?.well lets see"THAT ATTATUD"oh then mika and inu-yasha will have a rilly RILLY hard time together!.why cues inu-yasha has a terible attatud then me!oh in that case yah!.

huh i wonder whare inu-yahsa is?.she walked to the door she lookt at the sky...she seen inu-yasha in a tree right ware she was looking...what?WHAT?seid inu-yasha as he looked at her then he twicht.she lookt away qwikely and ran in side.why me?.

huh?.inu-yasha looked down what now?.we have breakfist.he jump down whated ya get?we got some fruit and the viligers gave us some fish.

oh ok that will do.whats rong nuthing ok? thars definitly some thing rong.ya tell us inu-yasha.NO...ill hert mika...NO YOU WONT KOUGA..ok ok.kaori glaird at him hear she comes welcom home so what do we have?inu-yasha looked at mika then jumpt in to a diferent tree.whats rong with him?i dont now thats what we were wondering..

kaori blinked.i see!seid kaori!what asked mika!i now what it is...what asked mika?.you rilly wont to now?YAH of coures!well i think inu-yahsa likes you mika stoped...NO!NO NO NO NO NO!...why not you like him...do not.

come on im your best freind you can tell me.huh ok i...i do like him...rite and he likes you...you rilly think so?yah!I mean hes all ways around you...your rite!seid mika mabey you should talk to inu-yasha and try to find out his fealings for you stated kaori!.

mite as well.mika jumpt after him.think she'll sugseed?maby replyed kouga.

um...what mika?i whas wondering you wana go on a walk with me?no.she sat down next to him.whats rong?nuthin oh come on...nuthin!he jumpt down.huh its pointless she jumpt back to kaori and kouga.so what happend?i didnt get eny whare! i see.huh mika jumpt in to a tree.

she lookt around no one around she seid i hope inu-yasha isint keeping any secrets from me!.she lookt down and saw inu-yasha siting with a girl so she jumpt down WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH A NUTHER GIRL?what?oh her this is.befor he seid any thing eles she seid im hema in a snotey voice well "hema"why are you with inu-yasha?hes my NEW "boy freind"I AM NOT!.GET OVER HEAR INU-YASHA and why arent you with me?well...

she seid she hade a shikon sharde then seid she now ware thare are some!.oh i see well ill go show what happens when you lie to my frends!mika walkt to her well "hema" why did you lie to him?"i didint!YA RIGHT AND IM SAPPOSTO BELIEVE YOU!...yah...mika sat down comley ok if you now ware ther are some then tell us!hema didint reply.

mika walked up to inuyasha see lets go they ternd around just as hema seid fine i dont now ware any are but give me my boyfreind back!.

inuyasha terned so his hair was covering his eyes!thats right come my inu!IM NOT YOUR"INU"!he scremed!hema was afended seince she was little she hade been treted like a prinsses also hema ment prinsses!you now your not some prinsses!your not propared for the real world you mite as well go home!NO IM NOT A PRINSSES!she belod out!im not im not im not!yah you are he seid come on mika lets leave her magistey alone!...ok she followed.

Huh what Inu-yasha nuthin...I'm sorry...sorry for what? You had to yell at her it was my fault! No it wasn't I dissuaded to yell at her…he stopped Inu-yasha? Asked Mika he didn't reply he just lead her to their hut Kaori and Kouga weren't there. He pushed Mika to the floor! Just as Kouga and Kaori walked in.

inuyasha darted to the door luckly kouga was fastinuf too dough him!are you ok mika yah im fine thanks to you!its inuyasha im worrid about!hes under a spell who was the last person you two were around?a girl named hema!she likes inuyasha and got in a fight with him!...i think she was a prisstis!seid kaori!you...you mean you think she casted a spell on inuyasha!yah!lets follow him...befor he is forced to do any thing he dosent want to!

they cased after him and followed him too a field in the verry mitle of the feild tare was a small house inuyasha got in but they couldint exept mika!she walked in but was traped help inuyasha!help...she was silent...inuyasha?hema seid...m...mika...no!not yet no!no what?u were under a spell by hema!what!yah!she wanted reveng for erlier!...?what do you mean!i mean she put u under a spell!...HEMA HOW DARE YOU!TETSIGA!.

he busted down the wall!mika,inuyasha!your bolth ok!scremed kaori kouga was silent...(kouga)wisperd kaori...uh...nice job..what about me!seid hema!you we'll just stick you too a wall and leve you thare seid kaori how will you like that?...help!.

help what you?seid mika!YAH!ha after what you did?come on!hema started to cry...hema...seid inuyasha...yes?seid hema hopeing he would forgive her!im gonna kill you!...she ran hopeing they wouldent cach up!feh she better run!they all started too lafe!.

they all headid to the village...it was gone!what happend?seid inuyasha!the village it.its gone!kouga and kaori went one way inuyasha and mika went the other way.

what do you think happend?asked mika i dont now!he replyed i think a demon mite bee lurking around!i hope not!seid mika...mika stoped inuayasha!ware are you!he was gone!mika keeped walking thinking he mite have went ahead...i...inuyasha?is that you she looked at a gient berning tree!inuaysha no!he was pined to the bottem of the tree!.

she ran the other way exept kaori was pend to that tree!and the other way was kouga pined to a tree then she terned the last way and saw a BIG BIG BIG shadow in the dark!she threw a rock at it!she heard a graling noise!she slowly went closer she finally got coles enuf too see that it was a gient demon i am demonu!seid the gient demon!she just stared at it...you did this didint you...YOU DID THIS TO THEM!she scremed for inuyasha,kaori and kouga..I WILL KILL YOU!she seid as she leaped twords the demons head!die she stuke it face with her claws!I can not die little lady!.


End file.
